evolutionactivatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Cassandra McLarren
"Don't hesitate to call me if you ever need some help telekinetically bashing some skulls in." Identity ' Alias:' Cass, Cassie, Freefall D. O. B: 6/6/1988 Gender: '''Female '''Marital Status: '''Single '''Last Known Location: '''New York City '''Occupation: NYU Grad Student / Genetics Researcher / Vigilante Power (If DNA Alternate): Advanced Telekinesis w/ Ballistic Specialization Personality In general, Cass is a very quiet and shy person. She likes to keep to herself most of the time, but is also prone to impulsive greetings. When she's around friends though, she's much more active and talkative. Once she bonds with someone, she's a much different person than what she first seems. She becomes very open and trusting, and will go out of her way to help those that she considers close. In many ways she's self-sacrificing, willing to do anything for others. In all aspects she's creative and quirky, always willing to help in a situation, and terribly curious. There's no limit to the number of times her curiosity has gotten her into severe trouble, sometimes more than she can handle. She's also very intellegent and inquisitive, more so than others. She's often described as "too smart for her own good", which is a very apt term for her. She's a know it all in a lot of ways, and delves too much into her studies for her own good. She also has the tendency to ramble on about meaningless things, especially when it comes to what she knows. History Origin After being accepting to New York University, Cassandra moved from Miami, Florida to New York, where she now lives. A self-proclaimed "lazy genius", she was highly advanced with all of her studies, and quickly rose through the academic ranks at NYU. She began studying genetics over by the middle of her freshman year, where she was often praised as a "prodigy" that was just "too lazy". It was after a few months of studying, that she first began to experience the head-splitting migraines. She then met with a doctor at Mt. Sinai, who in secret, revealed to her that she was telekinetic after reviewing her medical history. She didn't believe it, but after a migraine-induced spurt of rage aimed at the doctor that ended up being channeled by a telekinetic attack, Cassandra quickly became a believer. She spent most of her time studying her own abilities after that, using her connections in the genetics department of NYU to further her studies about both her and others like her. Recently, she got into a situation with the police, via her own sense of curiosity. She'd come upon one of the Helix crime scenes, and when she saw the Helix symbol, a symbol that had continuously reappeared in the course of her research, she decided to investigate further. She broke into the crime scene, suspecting that the person killed might have had abilities, but before she could find anything out, she was caught in the act and imprisoned under the belief that she herself might be Helix. Eventually she was released from the investigation, after being interrogated by Geoff Makoric and Erin Pasdar (the real Helix killer). Guardian Angel After returning back to normal life, and finishing up her undergraduate degree, Cass felt that she needed to do something else with her life. Though she was passionate about her research, even trying to compile a list like Mohinder Suresh's, she felt like she could put her abilities to greater use, to try to help people. Eventually Cass came upon the answer; a superhero. Okay, the concept was a tad outlandish, but the prospect of being a vigilante, putting her powers to use and saving people, touched her kind and selfless nature. And so she created the identity Freefall, and set out to protect the city from crime, even if that pinned her against other Specials like her. Liberators During the crime wave that followed the Olympia drug to New York City, Cass split her time between her work at NYU and her work as FreeFall, all under the nose of her roommate. During one such night following a local dealer, FreeFall encountered a helmeted man also prowling in the dark. After a brief scuffle, they worked together to learn more about the Olympia syndicate. The helmeted man successfully deduced her identity as Cassandra McLarren, and then revealed himself to be fellow NYU student David Johnson, known in the city as the vigilante Mastermind. They parted amicably, agreeing to work together in the future. During the Apocalypse attacks by the terrorist organization Nemesis, FreeFall was called on by Mastermind to thwart one of the international attacks. Cass was successful, and united with the others who fought against Nemesis that day in the Hideout in Odessa, Texas. The seven formed Liberate to save the world. Category:Original Characters (DNA Alternates) Category:Liberators